A vampire, a former deatheater and a cup of cocoa
by Meow the Unicorn
Summary: Draco and Jasper meet in a mugglebar. It doesn t take long for the former deatheater to fall in love with the vampire. Jasper x Draco, don t like, don t read ;D This is a dare from a friend of mine, but I like the pairing too.


_A vampire, a former deatheater and a cup of cocoa_

Draco Malfoy sat at some stupid mugglebar, thinking about what life had brought him so far. He was a selfish brat, and could imagine life a lot less better than what he already had, even though he always got what he wanted by his parents. His father, a former death eater was locked up in Azkaban by some aurors. Draco rolled his eyes. This whole thing was stupid; a insult to people of magical blood, like himself. His mother was at home, taking care of their newest child. Draco snorted into his glass of beer. Disgusting. They had adopted some pureblood kid from an orphanage, telling people they had to take care of the last pieces of magical blood there was, and that the young girl would die if they didn't take her in.

But Draco new better.

They, his father at least, had been very disappointed in Draco, rather furious by sudden... discoveries. As it was, Draco was, - or rather had been, the only child his parents had, and he was used to being spoiled, rich and to be his mothers crown jewl. But after they found out Draco would never have children of his own, this little girl became their... back up plan. It was not like Draco _couldn't_ have children; he was quite able to, it was just that... he didn't really want to. It would be nothing wrong with a little blonde, pureblood son to teach about the wonders of magic,- as it was by the time, most people would probably think his new sister was his daughter instead.

No. Draco had found himself rather... attracted to the wrong people lightly. Or, not even attracted, he told himself and snapped at many others at times. He would not fall in love with someone like that, it was simply that he wanted to look as pretty as the men he-

He shook the thought out of his head as he drank the last of his pint. But the people he had found so... interesting, where mostly boring in fact. Scabior; some filthy snatcher, Rodolphus and other random people. Mostly death eaters, he concluded. It was not that Draco was as pro-Voldemort as he had seemed under the war; it was simply that the dark intrigued him. Dark creatures; though not Fenrir Greyback. There he drew the line. People should have elegance, like himself. He was a pureblood Malfoy, damn it! He was not to marry some beast.

The little bell over the door rang, but Draco was to busy with his own thoughts. He was a nineteen year old boy, pretty blonde hair, grey eyes, and still a virgin, though he could not see how people didn't find him attractive.

A hooded figure sat down by the only table vacant; the one next to Draco, but he didn't bother looking up. Muggles were repulsive in some ways. Especially when they smiled at him with hidden attentions, like a lady by the bar, clearly long past thirty.

The person next to him elbowed him in the side by accident as he walked against the bar, probably trying to get a drink. He looked drunk, at least.

«Ey, watch it!» Draco snapped at the stranger. He did not want anyone to come near him; he was paranoid enough from being with Voldemort in the past.

«I am very sorry,» the hooded replied in a hoarse voice. Draco had gotten a glimpse of sharp teeth, though the stranger rushed by him pretty quickly, as if he knew what Draco had seen. This caught the young blonde`s attention.

He looked at the other man`s back as he ordered a cup of cocoa, probably because he had a cold or something. The Malfoy boy tried to gather the facts he had yet. The other was clearly not British; perhaps American or from Australia or something. Accents was not Draco`s speciality.

The man walked back against his seat, but Draco reach for his chair and turned it to his table instead. He could see a slight smirk on the foreigners face he wasn't sure if he liked or not, as he sat down by Draco`s table with his cocoa and a bowl of peanuts.

«That`s a strange mix,» the teen observed, nodding against what the other had bought. The man, who looked slightly older than him, only smiled, this time with his lips shut.

«I`m Draco Malfoy, and you are-?» he asked, hoping the other would be a wizard like himself. He at least seemed a bit monstrous with his sharp teeth and all.

«I`m Jasper Cullen,»

At this, Jasper pulled his hood away, and smiled a crocked, sharp-teeth smile at Draco, who gasped. He didn't know what he had done it for. Perhaps the shining white fangs, or the golden eyes who seemed to glow in the dark. But more likely it was the pale, beautiful face in front of him who caused it. Blonde curls down past his shoulders, slightly pointed ears like an elf, a dreaming smile... Draco suddenly forgot how he was supposed to breath, but luckily the beauty in front of him was to occupied with his cocoa to notice. He seemed to have great problems with drinking because of his fangs, so in the end he gave up and drank from it with a straw instead, something that made Draco chuckle.

«Shut up,» the vampire, if that was what he were, said darkly. Draco simply nodded. He didn't use to laugh, not even when he felt like it. It was below his class to act in such a matter, but this time...

He knew what was happening, but as it had been with his attraction to guys for years; he simply suppressed it. But Jasper had made everything feel so natural, just by looking him in the eyes with his golden ones.

«You are a vampire, aren't you,» Draco remarked, drinking more from his beer, hoping this didn't piss the other of more.

Jasper looked at the wall in front of him instead of Draco. «Yes. Is that not obvious?»

The former slytherin faced the wall too, letting his mind wander. He wasn't sure if he was scared or not. A vampire sat right next to him, and were fully able to drink his blood if he intended too.

But Draco wasn't afraid, just amused.

«Do i smell a lot?» he asked.

Jasper chuckled. «Oh, yeah.»

«Arn`t you afraid the smuggles will find out what you are.. Sorry, i mean.. err, regular humans?» Draco asked, not fully sure what the other was.

«I know what muggles are; I`ve fought wizards many times,»

Draco looked away. Why should he had waited anything else? Vampires were monsters like werewolves, but if they weren't wizards too, then why would they associate with the magical world? At least, why be friends with it?

Draco hadn't often felt inferior in his life, but somehow he did now. He had been taught that creatures like this were monsters, but Jasper clearly wasn't. He almost seemed.. sad.

«Why did you order that?» Draco asked, wanting to start a conversation.

«this?» Jasper unnecessarily pointed against the peanuts and the empty cup. He shrugged. «It taste something. Still weak, but it almost taste like things did when i was human,»

«So.. err.. do you live in a cave or something?» the slightly tipsy teen asked. By this, Jasper laughed.

«Not at all. I live in a house with people like me. My family, in a way,» he started telling Draco about what had happened before he was bitten, and a woman names Maria and wars. He didn't know why the vampire had told him this, but it was at least a conversation starter. They talked for hours, laughing together by the funny things, supporting each-other by the sad matters. Draco found himself telling the other man about his life too. Jasper was a very easy person to talk to, and the Malfoy heir had told him everything about his new problems; that his parents was mad and since he wouldn't have children, they wouldn't let him marry a man either.

Jasper nodded. «It is OK,» he said, stroking his back comforting. «It is normal, Draco,»

The spoiled child smiled slightly by Jasper saying his name. It had something caressing to it. Like his name was something precious, who you only said if you really really cared. Like the word _love_.

He shook himself mentally; it was just his mind getting lazy; it had been nothing hidden in the vampires words.

«So..» Draco coughed slightly in his hand. «what about Alice?»

«What about her?» the vampire frowned.

«Are you guys engaged, or?» Draco smiled as if his voice weren't about to crack. But luckily, it didn't. Draco had never really had problems with speaking to people he thought were pretty. He had even had a girlfriend, back when he thought that was what he wanted; Pansy, and he he talked to her pretty easily.

«No, we are going trough some.. stuff,» the older boy let his hand fall from Draco`s back, and it suddenly seemed like he couldn't look at the wizard.

«Oh,» Draco said, not knowing what to feel. «I who wanted to invite myself to your wedding,» he tried to laugh, but it sounded dead.

«Draco,» Jasper said again, facing him with comfort in his perfect eyes, touching his shoulder. «Is there something you want to tell me?» he asked, and it looked like he was something between worried and trying-not-to-chuckle, something who pissed Draco of. He pushed the vampires hand away slightly, knowing he wouldn't been able to if Jasper decided to keep his hand there.

«No,» Draco mumbled. Jasper smiled.

«You know, I told you about some vampires have special powers. Like Edward and mind reading?»

Draco nodded, agreeing, not remembering Jasper had said anything about himself. His heart beat faster. What if he could read his mind too? What if the other man knew that he cared so much, that he found the other boy perfect down to the bone, that he would love to-

«Where are you going when you`re done with that?» jasper smiled as if his last sentence had never been said. «Nowhere,» Draco pushed his second beer away from him. «Not thirsty,»

«So, why don`t you go home with me?»

Draco`s heart almost stopped.

«Not like that,» jasper said with laughter in his tone. No, of course not, Draco thought. Merlin, what was wrong with him? He knew what happened, he knew his heart would beat faster every time someone said Jasper`s name. He knew he was.. damn it!... falling for him.

Jasper explained he didn't live far from there, and that his car was right by the corner. Draco did as jasper told, followed him out and into his car. He was slightly afraid the other man would kidnap him or something, but he had his wand and that was good enough protection, he decided.

They drove for a while, without speaking to each-other. Draco was afraid he would say something wrong, but finally he asked; «What.. err..., happened between you and Alice?»

Jasper`s expression darkened, and he looked dangerous for a moment, but then he seemed just sad.

«She found someone. A shape-shifter, nor less, or a werewolf. Whatever you choose to call them. The werewolf imprinted on her,»  
Draco remembered what the other had told him about imprenting, and nodded gravely, looking out the window.

«So after a while she decided she would rather live with him. Created a hell of a mess; werewolves angry, vampires mad. Huff, not a good period. But either way, I didn't really feel much at all. No happiness, no fury, just emptiness,»

«I`m sorry...» Draco mumbled, not sure if he was or not. His fingers traced over the thin fabric who covered Jasper`s shoulders, his mucles showing by the tight grip on the wheel. He was surprised by how cold the vampire was, but still it just made him more mysterious. Draco smiled slighly, forgetting to be sad on Jasper`s behalf.

«So after a while we moved here, but she stayed in forks, and so did Edward, Bella and Renesmee. Now it is only me, Esme and Carlisle,»

Draco frowned. «What happened to your other family members?»

«Rosalie couldn't bare being away from the half-vampire child, so she stayed with Emmet too. I am not sure why we decided to go to Britain; i guess Carlisle found out i needed some space from Alice, but it was in vain. I don`t feel anything anymore. Nothing that is mine, at least,»

«What do you mean?» Draco frowned, but by then they had stopped by a big house, with great windows by a lake a little away from the closes town.

They walked out of the car and into the house.

The house was like it looked like from the outside; white, pretty and simple. A man sat in a chair reading, a woman in the kitchen speaking to him.

They both smiled when they saw Jasper enter.

«Hello,» Carlisle smiled. «I see you brought someone?»

Draco wasn`t sure if it was hidden questions in that sentence, but he only looked at the man, not sure what to feel. He wasn't the person who smiled the most, but he saw how encoreging Jasper looked at him, so he gave it a try.

«I`m Draco Malfoy,» he presented himself. Always the lastname, as his father had taught him. «I`m from Hogwarts, if you know what that is?»

Carlisle smiled a big smile. «Yes, I know what it is. So you`re a wizard?»

Draco nodded, trying not to roll his eyes by the obviousity in the question. And so it went for a while, Esme and Carlisle asked him about the wizard world, he asked them about the vampire-one. They got along good, he thought surprised. Jasper didn't say much; not anything, actually. He just looked at him. Draco was afraid he felt excluded, so he tried to get him into the conversation, but Jasper didn't take the bait any of the times.

After a while Draco yawned, and the other seemed in a rush to get him to bed. Jasper escorted him up to his room, trying to fix his couch into a presentable bed.

He was about to leave, but Draco tugged his sleeve.

«Please don`t,» he said in something like a whisper. Jasper looked at him and frowned. Draco didn't say anything, just walked by him and closed the door, before sitting back down on the bed.

«Stay with me.. Please, at least for a while, until I can sleep,» Draco wondered how foolish he sounded; he had _never_ been the begging type at all, but Jasper just smiled comforting and put his strong arms around him. Draco felt his heart beat faster. Damn! Why did the vampire have to be so beautiful?

«Tell me what your power is.. your ability,» he said in something like a whisper. Jasper smiled and buried his face into Draco`s hair, taking in the sent. Draco suddenly froze. Jasper sniffed his sent! What if he was planning to drink his blood? He suddently felt utterly foolish for coming her.

Jasper looked at him with something like a hurt smile. «I will not hurt you; you do not need to be afraid,»

«I`m not afraid,» Draco snapped.

«Yes, you are. I know how you feel,» jasper smiled, his lips centimetres from the boy`s ear now. «I can read your emotions,»

Draco looked at the wall, terrified.

Jasper knew he liked him. He had known all along.

«And now you wonder what I feel,» jasper observed. Draco rolled his eyes. «Well, obviously,»

Jasper laughed, and the teen was suddenly afraid he was laughing at him for his attraction, when a set of lips found his cheek, kissing it softly.

«B-but.. you are a vampire. How will we work this out?»

Jasper smiled, knowing parts of this would be difficult. Heck; the boy even had the best smelling blood he had ever smelled. But he would never harm him.

«I just know it will work out,» jasper said, stealing a kiss from the boy`s lips.


End file.
